A strange kind of love
by CaptainHazel
Summary: Right so this has now changed to be Sirius telling Remus all the things he loves about him, one thing in each chapter, if you review with something that he can love about Remus, I'll write it up as the next chapter and so on R&R please X HAZEL
1. Chapter 1

"Moony!" Sirius whinged from where he stood by the edge of the forbidden forest.

"What?" Remus snapped back, it hadn't been his stupid idea to come spy on Snape; it had been James's who coincidently hasn't even come with them.

"I'm coooold" Sirius complained before shoving his hands under his arms and stamping his feet.

"I told you to bring gloves and a scarf didn't I Pads, it's completely your own fault that you are in this predicament" Remus retorted scathingly before pulling his own coat closer to his body.

"Aww don't be like that, just lend me your gloves for a few minutes" Sirius asked him sweetly before pulling his puppy dog face, Remus refused to look at him in case his stern exterior crumbled under his gaze.

"No" Remus told him sternly.

"Please" Sirius begged.

"Pads I said no" Remus told him once more.

"PLEASE, I'M DYING!" Sirius begged once more, his hair falling into his face.

"Urgh, fine take my scarf but that's all your getting" Carefully Remus unwound his fluffy scarf and gave it to Sirius who greedily excepted the garment.

All was silent for a few minutes as they wandered aimlessly through the forest, then Sirius spoke again.

"'m still cold" He muttered to no one inperticular.

"Well you're not having anything else from me Padfoot" Remus said protectively, he liked to be warm and an over grown puppy wasn't going to stop him.

"Well that's disappointing…wait…I have an idea" Sirius cried happily.

"What are you…humph" Remus turned around to ask Sirius what his idea was but found his friend hurtling towards him. Sirius grabbed him around the middle with one hand and wrapped the scarf around both their necks so they were inches apart with the other.

"Well how did that plan work out for you?" Remus asked him sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm stealing your body heat Moony, and I'm soo warm now" Sirius cried happily as he picked Remus up and hugged him like a teddy bear.

"Umm, well that's nice Pads but please I can hardly breathe" Remus gasped as his air ways were limited. Sirius quickly put him down.

"Moony I love you and your body heat" He cooed cheerfully as he buried his face into Remus's hair.

"Well Pads I aren't feeling any love towards you since you just invaded my personal space" Remus replied irritably but grinned all the same.

"I know you do though" Sirius grinned at him before licking the side of his face.

"Eww, oh my god, why did you just do that?" Remus recoiled in disgust.

"Because I love you Remus and how insanely warm you are"

"Well if you ever intend upon doing that again, please eat a mint of brush your teeth beforehand" Remus scrunched his face up as Sirius tired to lick him again.

"Oh shut up Moony you know you love me, bad breath and all" Sirius said sternly before licking Remus again "and by the way, why do you taste like chocolate? Do you bath in stuff or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OHHH no longer a one-shot :) **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Remus looked over the top of his book; the common room was much like it always was, full to bursting with overly noisy, immature children who fancied themselves as adults.<p>

To his left Lily was barging past first years with a love struck James following helplessly behind, a look of utter content on his face. Remus still marvelled at the resilience Lily had shown for five years before finally giving in to James, but they were good together, they fitted like jigsaw pieces.

Peter was sitting by the window struggling with his potions homework and occasionally eating some cheese from the small plate next to him, it was an unhealthy obsession of his, probably to do with the rat part of him.

Sirius was lounging on one of the large sofas that were placed around the room, practically covered in a blanket or adoring girls who kept giggling and fluttering their eyelashes at him. He had one arm around the waist of Mazy Goodwin, a curvy fifth year with obviously fake blonde hair, and the other arm rested lazily over Laura Pedstones shoulder. Laura was looking up at him with that stupidly soppy face that all girls thought boys loved, her chestnut hair falling in, what she hoped was, sexy curls.

Sirius looked up at him, a dopy smile on his handsome face; he waved a little before turning back to Mazy who had begun to snuggle up to him.

Remus rolled his eyes and plunged back into his book, letting the story captivate him and bind him within its plot twists and delicate language, when he finally looked back up, the common room was fairly dark and no one but him was there.

Shivering a little, Remus snuggled into the chair and began to read again, he only have three chapters left so saw no point in retiring to bed just yet.

Half way through the last paragraph of his book, a stumbling, crashing noise of Sirius falling down the last few stairs echoed around the empty room, Remus knew it was Sirius by the string of swear words that floated over from the stairwell.

"Bloody Stupid, fucking stairs, why do they have to be so damn slippery?" He cried to no-one.

"Hey Pads" Remus called softly "What'cha doing up?"

"I came to find you, I mean it is half past three in the morning" Sirius untangled himself from the bottom of the stairs and wandered over.

"Merlin's left nipple, its bloody freezing down here" Sirius hugged his arms around himself dragging the woolly jumper down over his pyjama trousers so it kept more of him warm.

"Yeh well it is snowing and the windows open" Remus told him suddenly overcome with tiredness that threatened to close his heavy eyelids.

"It's snowing?" Sirius quipped gleefully "I got to see this, it's the first snow of the year" Happily He bounded towards the open window and stuck his head out fully so as to feel the soft flakes of snow land on his tan skin.

"Moony get over here" He spun around to look at Remus, a very dog like grin on his face.

Sighing Remus untangled himself from the warm armchair and padded over to his friend, the cold air biting at his bare flesh and making him shudder.

"Hmm, very nice Pads" Remus mumbled before turning around and flopping down into the squishy cushions of the large sofa Sirius had been sitting on earlier in the evening. He groaned and tried to burrow deeper in the hope he would warm up quicker.

"Aww moons, I'm nice and toasty and your all cold, I think it's time to repay you back for stealing your body warmth today" Sirius said softly before joining Remus on the sofa and pulling him into a hug.

Remus sighed happily and melted into the comfy warmth, his eyes dropped and a small smile lit his face, he couldn't imagine how comical he looked, but to be honest he didn't really care.

"Moony when you're all sleepy and warm you're too cute, what happened to the cynical, sarcastic Moony I know and love?" Sirius asked him with a laugh.

"Shut it Sirius, and don't think I haven't noticed that you're wearing my jumper" Remus told him as his eyes closed completely.

"There he is!" Sirius barked happily as if he had found a favourite chew toy or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think that I will be carrying this on for abit with Sirius Telling Remus all the things he loves about him so far we have : Warmth, Cuteness and Crazy Sandwich making skills. So if any of you have an idea of something Sirius can love about Remus just tell me and I'll write for you on here ;) **

* * *

><p>Breathing in deeply, Remus rubbed his temples to try and dim the headache that was pounding through his head.<p>

"Mooony, what's this?" asked Sirius wondrously as he turned a small electric fan over and over again in his hands, hoping that it would somehow start miraculously doing something.

"It's an electric fan Pads, it creates a cool wind when the blade start to spin, Muggles use them when it's hot weather" Remus told him with a sigh, sincerely wishing he had made up an excuse to not bring Sirius over to his home.

"Huh? How does it 'create' wind without magic?" Sirius asked him, a confused look on his face.

Sighing once more, Remus walked over to his friend and clicked the switch over to maximum power and pressed the on button, Sirius yelped in surprise at the sudden blast of cool air on his face.

"Whoa, Moony when did Muggles get this clever?" Sirius asked him awe lighting up his face, Remus chose ignore him and wandered to the door of his room before turning back around to look at Sirius.

"You coming? I'm going to make a sandwich or something and I know how much you love sandwiches" Remus asked him as he leant against the painted wooden doorframe. Sirius looked down at the fan in his hands then back up at Remus, a distressed look on his face. Remus sighed again.

"Fine, stay up here with the fan, but I warn you if the sandwich I make isn't up to your usual sandwich status, then it your own fault for not coming downstairs" Remus turned around and began walking down the carpeted stairs, but not before he caught Sirius flopping down on top the bed and holding the fan over his face so it blew his dark hair away from his face. Remus smiled before pushing the door to the kitchen open.

After spending about ten minutes making the sandwiches which involved finding all the right fillings and locating the bread knife, Remus bounced up the stairs a plate in each hand.

Carefully pushing open the door of his room with his shoulder, Remus let out a bark of laughter at the scene in front of him.

Sirius had turned into Padfoot and was sitting in front of the spinning blades with a look of doggy content on his face and his pink tongue lolling out from the side of his mouth.

"Hey, dog breath, Sandwich time" Remus crooned happily as he sat down is desk chair and offered the other plate of food to the large black dog sitting on his floor. Padfoot leaped over and greedily wolfed down the sandwich.

Padfoot whined before resting his head on Remus's knee a doleful look in his grey eyes.

"Hey, what's up Pads?" Remus asked him concerned at how his friend had suddenly fallen into a state of sadness.

Still whining, Padfoot began to clamber onto Remus's knee and rub his fluffy head against Remus's chest. When he was sitting on Remus, he placed on of hid paws on either side of Remus's head and looked sorrowfully into his brown eyes.

Padfoot let out a little sad bark before turning his attention to look down at the sandwich Remus had yet to eat.

Rolling his eyes, Remus held up the uneaten sandwich and gave it Padfoot, who instantly turned back into Sirius, causing Remus to gasp as the weight on top of him increased considerably.

"Moons, you make A.M.A.Z.I.N.G sandwiches, how did you never make me a sandwich before?" Sirius asked him before chomping down on the food in question.

"Umm, I don't really know Pads" Remus told him truthfully.

"Well from now on you have to make a sandwich like this every day, I demand it" Sirius instructed him firmly then added "Have I ever told you how utterly Amazing all of you is? Not just the sandwich making part, and how much I love you?"

"You tell me all the time Pads, I just ignore you now" Remus told him pleasantly. Sirius looked outraged and leaned forward so his nose was touching Remus's.

"I mean it all you know" He said quietly before suddenly turning back into Padfoot and licking Remus on mouth before jumping down from his knee and running towards the fan again, leaving Remus to blush in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>so review or add to your alerts.<strong>


End file.
